It is recognized that a multitude of different devices or equipment have heretofore been employed for supporting wearing apparel and other articles too numerous to particularize and that many U.S. Pat. Nos. have issued, including the following which were discovered during a search: Daniel Miller 121,953 issued Dec. 19, 1871; John H. French 287,655 issued Oct. 30, 1883; T. M. Anderson 528,498 issued Oct. 30, 1894; George S. Griner 1,732,162 issued Oct. 15, 1929; Louis Judelson 1,833,022 issued Nov. 24, 1931; Aaron Wolf 1,883,219 issued Oct. 18, 1932; and William J. Jahoda 2,460,505 issued Feb. 1, 1949.